Too Late
by frostlight
Summary: To love is a curse and a blessing. Would Yzak ever learn to accept Kira? Would it be too late when he does? YzakxKiraOne shot. COMPLETED.


**I do not own Gundam Seed.**

1.Paragraphs in Italics are Kira's thoughts. I kinda got the creative bug again and was inspired to write about something else for a change. This ficcie is based on Yzak and Kira. For those who are not so prone on reading about love between two guys, please do me and yourself a favour and turn back.

2. This a yet another project of mine and will have more to come depending on the reviews that I would or would not get ( This is a VERY blatant threat for those out there reading this to review). So please, I'm actually on my knees and begging, do do review after you've read to give me feedback. Thanks.So here we go with...

**Too Late**

by :frost2light

_I looked at you looking at me. You were like an angel with that silver hair and blue eyes. An angel to save me from me. You hated me but I loved you. It was after the war, after the trying times that had us fighting ecah other. Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus even Dearkka was always there for me, encouraging me, helping me to heal from the horrors of the war. But I craved your attention, I was almost unhealthily obssessed by you. I think of you every day and night, my dreams filling with only your face, it is driving me crazy. But I hide it so well, I laugh and joke, everything is fine. But inside I am crying. I am crying for your touch, your caress._

" Yzak, I think your breakfast is burning." Athrun's voice broke through Yzak's reverie. Yzak looked down to confirm what his nose was already telling him and cursed. It was the second time in the week this had happened and it was all because of that cursed Freedom fighter. Yzak shook his head grimly and tossed the remaining black things from the frying pan into the bin. He walked off in a huff, his hunger forgotten while Athrun looked at his receeding back with amusement. Yzak slammed his door shut and threw himself onto the bed. He stared blindly up the ceiling and frowned. Stupid Kira. Damn that idiotic Gundam pilot for messing up his head. " _I love you."_ Kira had said that night under the pale moonlight, his hair hiding most of his expression. But Yzak had seen his eyes, his violet eyes which were brimming with tears. Yzak had tried to speak then but Kira was gone. He had said what he had to say and walked off leaving a stupified Yzak behind. Yzak tried to forget that scene but his brain kept replaying that scene. Again and again and again. Yzak groaned and flung his arm up to cover his eyes, but there was no stopping the memory.

_I saw you looking at me the next day after the confession, but when our eyes locked, you turned away. You gave a lame excuse about needing to go and left. You were avoiding me. I could hear my heart breaking, a sound that only me and no one else could hear. I did not want to share my feelings with anyone, for they are my own. They would not understand. Everyone thought that I was wth Lacus but that was never the case. She was purely my friend, a friend that knew me enough to stay away from me. She knew that I had someone else occupying my heart, but who she was still in the dark. Only you know but you are running away from me. _

Yzak could see the hurt in Kira's eyes when he turned to go. He ignored that gnawing feeling that was growing with each step that he took away from that brown haired boy. He tried to convince himself that he hated Kira and it was the truth. He hated the fact that he was weaker than him. He had lost twice to that boy who claimed he loved him. The scar on his face would be a forever reminder of that fact and he could not accept that. So, then why was he feeling so antsy and uncomfortable? Why was he so darn attuned to Kira's feelings? He growled deep in his throat and walked away even faster. A walk soon turned to a jog and soon Yzak was tearing away from Kira in a full blown run.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two days later, Yzak heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it and continued to pack for his trip back to Plant. He had dropped the bomb early last evening and had shocked everyone into silence. It was actually quite comical with their jaws dropping to where their feet were but the whole scenario was ruined when he looked at Kira. The boy's expression was absolutely crushed and looked like a little lost puppy whose owner just threw it away by the road, never to come back again. The doorbell rang again, and Yzak looked up in annoyance. Where was Athrun? He grumbled a little before walking over to open the front door.

_You looked annoyed when you opened the door. But your annoyance turned to disbelief to cold arrogance when you saw who was at the door. Unfortunately your eyes betryed your real feelings and I could feel the hope returning to me. _

" What do you want?" Yzak asked coldly, his eyes mapping out an escape route if things got too heavy for his liking. It was not his nature to run like a coward but this was not a normal situation where he could face it with bravado. Frankly, he was scared witless when he had saw Kira at his front door. He did not want to face that boy with his eyes that looked at him with so much hope. Hope for things that he could not provide.

" I have something for you. I hope you like it." Kira handed a box to Yzak who looked at it disdainfully. " It's just something I thought would suit you quite well. You could open it right now." Yzak took it reluctantly from me and opened the present. It was a beautiful crystalline figure of the Duel Gundam. It shimmered and shined in the afternoon light. Yzak touched the figure in wonder. It must have cost a fortune to get one done like this, the work was magnificent, it was perfect. He looked up as if to thank Kira but instead he just shoved the figure back into the box and handed it back to him.

" Thanks but no thanks. It's a crap piece of work and I don't need it." With that Yzak turned and left Kira standing there in the hallway." You know the way out" was all he said to him before closing his room door, shutting Kira out. Kira looked at the closed door, blinking back the tears that were blurring his vision before saying a silent goodbye and walking out the door. As soon as Yzak heard the door shut, he came out from his room, he walked up to where Kira had left the present and picked it up. He opened it and took out the Duel figurine lovingly, while he was doing so, a note fell out. It was in Kira's handwriting.

_I looked about the apartment to find a piece of paper and a pen that I could use to write a message. I would not be taking the present back. I knew from the look of wonder that had been in Yzak's eyes before he returned the present to me that he had liked it very much. I sighed before I started writing. It was hard to write with a blurred vision, I raised my arm to wipe my eyes and a few tears dropped onto the paper, smudging the ink. But I did not notice nor care. What or who I cared for was never going to be mine. "Dear Yzak, I won't be taking back the figurine, feel free to take it or give it to someone else. Signed Kira" I folded the piece of paper before tucking it into the box. I took another last glance at the closed door and walked out._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A year later, in Plant's headquarters, a young man with silver hair and piercing icy blue eyes sighed in relief when the meeting with the upper echelon was finally over. It was a hard and grueling job that he had taken. The respect that came with the position was almost worth it, but Yzak was still not contented. He had thought that by returning to what he did best was going to make him forget Kira. His life seemed empty and lonely and his dreams were being occupied by a certain brown haired teenager with soft violet eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and rose from his seat. He took a slow walk back to his office that was just down the hall from where he was, he stopped at the window that looked out into space to admire the view. Everything looked so peaceful in space. Peaceful and lonely. Yzak shook his head when he came to that "lonely" word, his expression grim. He mood deteriorating with every minute, and he nearly punched the wall beside him. Damn that Freedom pilot for uprooting his life. He turned away from the window in disgust and continued his walk back to his office. He punched in the codes for the door and waited awhile before being able to enter. He nearly tripped and was thankful that his reflexes were still as sharp as ever. However, it was when he caught hold of his desk that his hand accidentally brushed the crystal figurine and sent the figurine tumbling down onto the cold tile floor. The crystalline figure landed with a crash and broke into hundreds and millions of pieces.

_I walked fast, wanting to hurry back to catch the evening news. Yzak would be on televisyen today for he would be representing Plant in a talk that would be broadcasted live. I was in such a hurry that I did not notice the automobile that was just rounding the corner until it was too late. The car hit me at full speed, crushing every bone in my body, breaking it into small fragments that I knew then would never heal. I was flying through the air from the impact and I closed my eyes, I could still hear the birds twittering in the trees and the warm sun shining down on my face. I landed with a thump onto the road and was grateful that I could no longer feel. I sensed more than saw the driver bending over me in concern, gibbering in a language I did not understand nor wanted to understand. My vision blurring with each passing second, my thoughts focusing solely on a silver haired boy whom I would never see again. And with that final thought, everything went black._

" Yes, this is what we from Plant are trying to tell you…" Yzak's sentence was left unfinished when he caught sight of a familiar boy. His silence prompted a few members of the present committee to wonder what he was staring at. One of them cleared his throat loud enough to attract Yzak's attention. Yzak glared at the man before looking to where Kira was standing at. He had vanished. Yzak shook off the odd feeling of dread and continued with his statement with his old arrogant demeanour. It was not until later when he called Athrun that he found out about Kira's death.

" What did you just say?" Yzak nearly shouted down the phone.

" Kira's dead." Came back the blunt reply. Athrun's voice was equally distraught and Yzak knew for sure then that he was not kidding or playing an early April's Fool joke on Yzak.

" When did it happen?"

" This afternoon. It was an automobile accident. The driver said that Kira was walking across the road and did not notice his car until too late. It was as if he was rushing home for something." Yzak was stunned into silence. As much as he was not a believer in superstitions, his memory came back to the time when he accidentally swiped the crystal figurine unto the floor. It had been afternoon then too.

" But that cannot be true. I saw him just now when I was having that live conference. He was there!"

" Live conference? So that was what he was trying to rush home for. Yzak, he was trying to hurry back to watch you on televisyen. He did not want to miss it even when he….." Athrun's voice trailed away, Yzak could hear his heart thumping loudly. Kira had been rushing home to see him, he had come to the conference just to be there with Yzak. He disconnected the call, he did not care whether it was rude, all he cared about was that Kira was gone. Yzak tried to hold down the sobs, he tried containing it, shoving it into a small box to be filed away for further reference but it was futile. He could feel the tears forming, and plopping onto the the desk. He burrowed his head into his hands and sobbed. The grief and heartache overwhelming him, he cried for all the lost time, the lost friendship that he had forsaken all because of pride. He cried because he had lost a person who was dear to him but at that time he could not see, refused to see how Kira was important to him, and now it was too late. Too late to go back, to be able to finally admit that he was wrong, that he cared for him too. It was too late, too late for everything.


End file.
